


American Werewolf in Paris

by cadlg7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baker Castiel, Bisexual Dean, Blood Drinking, Bottom Castiel, Cage Fights, Castiel Flirts, Castiel/Dean Winchester Flirting, Clairvoyance, Dean Has a Dog, Eventual Sex, Fighter Dean, Home Invasion, Kidnapping, M/M, Married Sam, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meg Ships It, Minor Character Death, Mixed Martial Arts, Murder, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Castiel, Paris (City), Rutting, Seductive Castiel, Sexual Tension, Sharing Body Heat, Stalker Dean, Vampire Castiel, Werewolf Dean Winchester, Writer Dean, dean has a lot of jobs, dean is a murderer, past gadreel/castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadlg7/pseuds/cadlg7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Werewolf Dean Winchester has been living in Paris, France for almost two years after causing a tragedy amongst his people. His wolf is unsatisfied and unmated so it controls Dean to shift at random nights to satisfy his dangerous habits. When a mysterious baker named Castiel, who smells deliciously like cinnamon and apples, catches Dean’s attention, he doesn’t know what he gets himself into until he discovers that the handsome man is just as bloodthirsty as he is, quite literally, and is in need of Dean’s protection. Little do they know, that a favor would lead them to experience each other’s worlds in different ways as they inevitably and slowly fall for the other.<br/>Slightly based off the song "Lobo Hombre en Paris" by La Uníon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the Chapter:  
> Werewolf by Coco Rosie

**Wolf**

** **

 

When Dean had nightmares, he knew that they were anything but. They were scenarios returning to him after blacking out under the full moon of an early July. His wolf remained unhappy.

Every time he dreamt about what happened when he’d gone numb and his wolf took over, the memories only became more violent with every turn. He didn’t have the same control over his animal like he used to and he knew why.

 He could no longer dismiss his desires. It was impossible to do now and the consequences for attempting to were horrifying.

God, he could still hear that girl’s screams as his wolf’s teeth ripped into her flesh with her dead boyfriend besides her, his claws digging into her stomach to hold her still. He couldn’t recall how he’d killed the boy, just remembered jumping to him and biting down on the boy’s skinny neck.  

Even without having to check, Dean knew that the ambulances that passed through his street were for the poor couple that’d he’d left torn out in an alley.

Paris sure had become a darker city since his arrival but it wasn’t his fault. He had troubles with finding what, or rather _who_ he wanted. Everyone has problems, what made his so especial that he could just go out and murder innocents because his wolf was unsatisfied _and_ unmated?

Dean would’ve remained in bed for the day, his guilt being the only reason he needed to restrain him to his mattress, but it was the loud growl of his stomach that made him sit up.

His dog, Cain was the first one to greet him by jumping onto his bed. Cain was a big German Sheppard that Dean had found his second night in Paris. The skinny dog that wondered the lonely streets couldn’t compare to the strong and large canine he became.

“Hey, buddy.” He ruffled the dog’s fur, thinking it was a little too long and it was time for a trim. He also noticed the crimson colored droplets that decorated his jaw. That could only mean one thing…

“Ah, man…” Dean covered his face with his hands in irritation. His wolf always did that. If only for one night he could just not bring another dead animal into the apartment.

Unluckily for him, last night had not been it.

It was going to be one of those days where Dean wasn’t going to treat his wolf as one. His wolf was an intruder, one that blanked him out for a night at made up most of his decisions, like the Hulk was to Bruce Banner.

Slowly, already thinking of how long it’d take him this time to clean the blood from the carpet, he stood from his bed, the cool breeze of the air conditioner hitting his naked body. The sheets were wet, the pillows scratched, and the floor slippery from the molted wolf skin.

He walked over to his closet grabbed a pair of clean boxers and blue T-shirt from the drawers to put them on.

What was it this time? A cat? A dog? Rat…?

“Raccoon.” He mumbled as he stepped on the tail of the dead animal. Disgusting.

If only he could go back to the times where he had control over his wolf’s actions, when times were simpler and he lived with his family instead of alone in an apartment in Paris, France, where the only person he willingly talked to were the girl from the first floor and his dog Cain.

It was his nature that changed him. As time passed and he continued to reject Omega women, his wolf grew desperate for a mate that he actually liked. The distress got to him that it shifted his moods, making his lash out at random times and people and that led to a tragedy…

But Dean refused to think about it. He couldn’t bring himself down to it again, especially when he was about to pick up a dead raccoon from his hallway.

The stench had already intoxicated the area around, making it almost impossible to get near it but he had to suck it up. His wolf brought it in, now he was going to take it out. So he grabbed a black plastic bag and kneeled beside it.

“No, don’t touch it.” He scolded Cain when he leaned in to smell it, “I don’t know how much of it you’ve already ate, don’t make it worse.”

Dean got a handful of the animal, making sure his hands scooped in the torn pieces and guts into it, gagging a little while he did so, and shoved it in the bag. Even if he’d done this several times before, it still grossed him out.

When there was nothing more than a small puddle of blood, Dean tied the bag and threw it aside. He’d take it out after he fed himself and his dog, although he felt his hunger going away after touching the insides of a racoon.

With blood dripping from his hands, he made his way to the kitchen’s sink to wash his hands. It was then that, through the small window over the sink, that he noticed motion on his usually deserted street,

Sure enough, it was an odd view and he had to lean in closer to see what it was that brought in people. Across the street from his apartment building, there was sign above a corner shop.

How come he’d never noticed it before?

He paused and thought about it for a moment before he came down to the conclusion that he was probably asleep when the move-in trucks came and caused their commotion.

It was a coffee shop called _Parádeisos_ and it clearly just opened since Dean had never seen it when he went out to work.

Maybe, after he cleaned up the mess he’d caused from last night, he could go and have breakfast. He only hoped that they had pie or else it’d kill his appetite completely.

So, after rubbing blood off his carpet and mopping the floor of his room from the shed skin and hair from last night’s transformations, Dean took a shower and dressed in torn jeans, a blue shirt, and boots to go out to the new café.

He lived on a building in the center of Paris, a small area where the population decreased by day because its residents preferred a livelier area. It was a bit run down considering its surroundings, but it was the most Dean could afford.

He complained about his place a lot, of how he was constantly repairing something, but he couldn’t deny how spacious it was, and how quiet the neighborhood remained. Of course, back in Kansas, where he was originally from, he would’ve never considered living in such a dead area, especially since it was Paris, but due to his circumstances he had to limit himself for his own good.

“Don’t worry, buddy.” He said as he patted his dog’s head, “I’ll bring you a treat.” He unlocked his front door and walked out. It saddened him to leave his dog behind.

The set of stairs were always very tiring for him, particularly when it the day after his transformation and he was still sore but the building’s elevator was broken so that meant he’d be bumping into Lisa, the girl from the second floor that was head-over-heels for him.

She was attractive and curvy, with long, black hair and caramel colored skin, basically being everything Dean wanted in a woman, but his wolf denied her, he didn’t like her scent. Something about it didn’t please him.

“Hey Dean!” He heard a voice behind him say when he was making his way downstairs. Speaking of devil…

“Hey, Lisa.” Dean said, hoping that the annoyance he felt due to her aroma didn’t come off in his voice. She smelled like wet grass and too much cream.

“Are you going out?” Her French accent was faint but noticeable.

Dean nodded and smiled, hoping that with that she’d go away, but he wasn’t so lucky, instead she followed him to the first floor, making sure she was close to him, her fragrance mocking his wolf.

“You’re heading to the new café?” She asked as Dean opened the door for her. It was a five minute walk, he thought it was obvious.

“Yeah.” He said when the humidity of last night’s rain hit him and immediately made him feel sticky. The sky was grey and dark, threatening another shower for that afternoon. He was looking forward to spending the rest of his day sleeping in the safety and warmth of his bed.

“I heard the owner’s from Greece.” She sounded fascinated.

“Really?” Dean really didn’t care. He was hungry and she was making him feel agitated. “That should be cool, I guess.” While being in France, he’d met people from different parts of Europe, but, in case he ever came across the owner of that shop, then it’d be his first time meeting a Greek.

“Unfortunately, I can’t go with you due to work, but maybe next time, okay?” She caressed his arm and walked away. 

There were several people standing outside holding cups of the place and eating the pastries that simply smelled divine. Inside, the place was a little over crowded with people that were curious about what the café had to offer.

The music playing was calm, not typically something that Dean would listen to but he was definitively interested. There was a small line waiting to get their order from a girl with curly, dark brown hair that worked quickly.  Most of the tables were taken, probably the reason of why there were several groups of people standing outside but luckily, Dean spotted a two person table and he hoped it’d still be there by the time he got his breakfast.

Usually, Dean wouldn’t stay in places where there were a lot of people due to the different smells disturbing his wolf. But something told him to stay, the place was nice, even if the lighting was poor and the temperature was low, it was a comfy place to be at and Dean surprised himself when he thought about staying.

When he reached the petite brunette that took orders, he asked for a cup of black coffee and a two slices of the succulent apple pie that was on display. The good thing was that they had pie that looked good and was freshly baked.

He paid for his order while the girl named ‘Meg’, as her name tag read, handed him a plate with his slices of pie and mug of coffee. He walked to the table he’d set his eyes on and was fortunately still available and when he sat down, he heard his stomach growling, demanding to be fed that delicious pie he couldn’t stop thinking of. It was moments like those that made Dean wonder if his True Mate was Pie and that’s why other people’s smell disoriented him.

 His first bite of the pie was like heaven, the cinnamon and honey melting into his mouth and he chewed on the delicious crust and sugar coated apple slices. Even his mother’s blueberry pie couldn’t compare to the blissful feeling the pie made him feel and his stomach seemed to agree with him because he let out a moan.

Dean heard a small laughter next to him and he opened his eyes, only to find a pair of blue orbs staring back at him. “ _Aimez-vous la tarte?_ ” His voice was low, probably more heavenly than the pie Dean had just eaten, but not as much as the man it came from.

It was rare when Dean checked out guys, he was very picky whenever it came to that, but the man in that stood there, blue-eyes and dark hair, was very attractive and Dean couldn’t prevent himself from staring like an idiot. Especially with that wonderful fragrance he had, it was of vanilla and honey, that made his wolf feel… _different_?

“Oh, um, I don’t…I don’t speak French…” Well, he kind of did but it was extremely rusty.

His charming laughter faded, “It’s alright. Fortunately for you, I am multilingual. I was asking if you liked the pie.”

“Yeah!” Dean was quick to respond, “Yeah, it was great. My congratulations go to the baker.”

“Thank you.” The man smiled, looking down to his shoes, seeming a little embarrassed. That was when Dean noticed the apron wrapped around his waist and the name of the café on the left sleeve of his blue shirt.

“You’re the baker? I gotta give it to you, man, that was _the_ best pie I’ve ever tasted. And that’s coming from a pie expert.” He chuckled at his self-entitlement. “My name’s Dean Winchester, by the way.” Dean stretched his hand, hoping that the man would take it.

“Actually, I’m the baker and owner.” He took Dean’s hand and shook it, “My name is Castiel Novak. It is a pleasure to meet you, Dean.” The Greek Lisa mentioned, eh? Damn, if that was how Greeks looked, Dean wouldn’t mind living there.

Castiel’s hand was cold, too cold actually, in comparison to Dean’s naturally heated palms and that took him by surprise. He’d never met anyone with hands as cold as his, it was a bit bizarre but maybe it was just him, he shouldn’t overthink it.

At least he could say that he got the handsome man’s name. _Castiel Novak_. It was odd but fitting. “Nice meeting you, too.” He said when he let go of Castiel’s freezing hand.

“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed my baking, compliments are my encouragement. If you say you’re a pie expert, I hope to see you here more often. Pies are my specialty.” He smiled, “I’ve got to go, but again, it was nice to meet you, Dean.”

His scent was breathtaking, changing every minute or so to something even better, his wolf was feeling satisfied, attracted to his perfume, but there was something stopping him, something he couldn’t exactly pinpoint. “You too, Castiel.” Dean grinned and watched as Castiel the Baker walked away from him, taking that lovely odour with him and leaving him with the unrecognizable smell of the people around.


	2. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the Chapter:  
> Where the Lonely Ones Roam by Digital Daggers

**(Dean's Wolf)**

** **

**Midnight**

It had been three days since Dean’s last shift and he feeling uncomfortable in his skin already. It’d been the earliest he’d ever transformed; his wolf usually took one or two weeks to do it again, but not this time.

He was heavily sweating, soaking his pillow and sheets, feeling his bones cracking inside him and his skin tighten. This was so soon and unexpected, it’d never occurred this way before but his wolf was disturbed and it wanted to be free. Dean could no longer control it, the wolf was on his own and he’d have Dean do whatever he wanted.

Cain hid under the bed when he heard his best friend’s screams of pain as his nails dug and pulled into his skin. He’d been through this enough to develop a routine of when Dean was under one of those nights.

His voice changed, cracking as it deepened and his flesh ripped apart so that he could free the grey and light brown mane underneath. The bones bended and the muscle stretched to adjust to his wolf’s needs. Every transformation was more painful than the last but what Dean felt didn’t matter as long as his wolf could move in his own skin.

Whenever he shifted, Dean felt like his conscious was locked up in a dark room, unaware of his surroundings until his wolf allowed him to get out. This time it was different. Like old times, he could see the same as his wolf.

Everything was black and white, with hints of blue and green appearing every now and then. He couldn’t come up with a cohesive reason of why his wolf would allow him to see what he was. He must want something, or he wanted to get the message of a mate across through his head to prevent further deaths—

Suddenly something caught his nose.

It was the strong scent of cinnamon …apples…vanilla…and _honey_ …

He followed the trail to his window. It was raining again, the weather hadn’t been easy on Paris that week, and the skies were dark, almost unrecognizable from the usually bright blue one that made the City of Lights the beauty that it was.

Dean pushed the unlocked door so he could walk out into the balcony, the rain quickly coating him and making his fur heavier. He liked that scent and when he was outside, it was clearer and stronger.

 _Castiel_ …

Yes, it was definitively him, there wasn’t a mistake to it. Dean had never met anyone with an aroma as sweet and satisfying as his.

He hadn’t realized but he was still watching the man from across the street closing up the café. Where was he going? From what Charlie had told him, he lived in the apartment above his shop. It was over midnight, what could have him out so late at night?

Before he realized it, he was climbing to the rooftop of his apartment building where the rain seemed colder and the wind blew harder but he followed Castiel as he walked down the street.

His wolf was attracted to Castiel, mostly his aroma, and it wanted to smell him more, to get closer to it, even if he did every morning whenever he went to his shop for breakfast, Dean couldn’t help himself from letting his wolf instinct to take over and for his desire to grow stronger.

But it was also his wolf that made him step back. There was something off about Castiel that his wolf didn’t like but Dean couldn’t figure out what it was. Maybe he could use his time of following him to figure it out, maybe wherever it was that Castiel was heading to could be the reason of why his wolf was hesitant.

But it didn’t stop him from jumping onto the roof of the next building to continue to follow Castiel. His sweet scent was dragging Dean to him, like a child to a candy.

Castiel made him feel different, he didn’t want to attack him like he did with his past victims, but he couldn’t let him get away. So, as instinct kicked in, he jumped off to the balconies, then to the floor, to carefully follow his prey and watch him.

He walked underneath shaded sidewalks, with the wind blowing on his beige trench coat as he focused on his flip phone. It was odd that he still had a flip phone.

He seemed a bit paranoid, staring at his surroundings with hunger. Dean continued to follow him through the shadows, growling to himself when a man passed next to Castiel and his stink of sweat overpowered Castiel’s fragrance.

Then, Castiel stopped in front of a man that appeared from out of nowhere. He was tall, with broad shoulders, and wearing a black zip-up jacket with a plastic bag on his hands. His scent wasn’t strong enough to block Castiel’s but he definitively had something on him that Dean unrecognized.

The man and Castiel exchanged a few words and smiles; he gave Castiel the bag he’d been carrying before they pulled each other into an embrace that unleashed a growl from Dean. Unfortunately for him, the rain wasn’t loud enough to cover it because it caught Castiel’s attention,

His blue eyes were squinting into the shadow where Dean hid so he could distinguish the figure from the night but was unsuccessful because he dismissed it and went back to the conversation he was having with the other man.

 _Thank God,_ Dean thought but he couldn’t sing victory. He saw the suspicion in Castiel’s eyes, he knew someone was there and if he wasn’t careful, Dean could give himself away.

Who was that man that Castiel was talking to that he seemed so interested in whatever it was that he was saying? He seemed so boring, so dead (his pale skin didn’t exactly help), but Castiel was into him, whether it was in a friendly or romantic manner, Dean couldn’t decipher. He came off as suspicious, every feature of his exactly like the ones his father used when describing a vampire: Good looking, skin as pale—and probably as cold—as the snow, and an eye color as bright as the stars.

But if he were one of them, what was Castiel doing with him? What if he didn’t know? Worse, what if he _did_ , and he was one of those people that took pleasure out of vampires feeding off them?

He hadn’t noticed how long he’d been distracted by his thoughts that he didn’t see Castiel walk away. But he couldn’t be far because Dean could still smell him, it was fading but it was still there.

So he ran, his paws stepping on the mud created on the sidewalks and avoiding the streetlights to make his presence go unnoticed until he found the baker around the corner, on a street that wasn’t where he lived.

“Hey, puppy.” Dean wasn’t expecting to see Castiel waiting for him, underneath the shaded area of a closed store. He stared at Dean, the plastic bag hanging from his wrist as he gestured the wolf to come closer.

Dean growled, his wolf alarmed and set to attack in case anything happened, but that only caused for the smile on Castiel’s face to grow. “I’m not going to hurt you.” As he took a step closer to Dean, the wolf took one back.

How was Castiel not afraid of the five foot tall wolf? Why did he want to touch him when all he did was growl?

“I saw you following me.” His voice, deep and sensual, spoke softly to Dean, triggering an uncertain emotion in both Dean and his wolf. “Is there something you want? Did I cross some kind of wolf boundary? I know some werewolf clans that have rules against vampires doing that type of thing.”

Dean stared at him. Did he say _vampire_? No, there was no way…but then again…how could Dean have been so stupid? He should’ve known something was off from the moment his warmth met Castiel’s coolness. It was just that…well, he didn’t exactly look like the vampires his family taught him about when he was younger. Sure, he had the beauty covered, but he wasn’t pale and he worked during sunlight…

He didn’t have time to analyze things; his wolf had already registered Castiel as a threat. It was an automatic response when he barked at Castiel, baring his teeth and prepared to fight.

“Did I say something to upset you?” Castiel looked behind him, as if he was getting ready to run, but Dean wasn’t going to let his enemy get away. His wolf didn’t care if Castiel’s scent drove him crazy; his people were dangerous, especially to Dean’s kind. He wasn’t planning on letting him go.

“Look, I’m sorry for whatever I did. I just want to get home and get through the—” Dean’s wolf didn’t let him finish, he threw himself at Castiel, his teeth piercing and tearing into the bag he was carrying and that was what set Dean off.

Something inside the bag burst in his mouth that tasted similar but disgusting. _Blood?!_ He thought as the after taste of liquid burned in his throat.

“Ah, that’s just great, dog.” Castiel said, annoyed as he watched the blood leak onto the floor and being washed away by the rain. “Now, what am I supposed to eat?” He threw the bag aside and stared at the wolf that was gagging in front of him.

What the hell kind of blood was that? It tasted horrible! He’d never drink blood but the one he’d tasted from his victims definitively didn’t taste like _that_! What kind of blood was Castiel taking? How did he, as a blood thirsty creature, live off that crap?

“Hey,” The smile returned to Castiel as he saw how the wolf still struggled with regaining his posture after taking in the blood, “Are you okay?” He took the opportunity to approach the wolf and touch its wet fur, “Are you okay? I know it’s bad but it was all I could—” Castiel’s eyes widened and he froze in his place. “ _Dean_?”

Dean backed away when he heard his name falling from the other man’s lips. How did he know who he was? Did he always know?

He barked at Castiel again, this time he didn’t hesitate when he launched at him, his paws holding Castiel’s hands to the ground. At this rate, he would’ve sunk his teeth into his neck, but he couldn’t, the grin on Castiel’s face confused him. Why was he smiling?

“Are you going to hurt me, puppy?” His hand reached to caress the wolf’s jaw.

Dean backed away, confused about what had just occurred. How did he know it was him? Instead of staying there to devour Castiel, his wolf forced him to run away. Usually, he wouldn’t leave someone off the hook; he would’ve taken his life in no time. But Castiel was not like his victims, he was already dead, and he knew it’d take more than his wolf teeth and nails to kill him again.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

The headaches Dean got after a shift were worse than those of a hangover. It was like a hammer hitting his head repeatedly.

He remembered everything. He remembered his wolf following Castiel into an unknown street and his wolf allowing him to see him. It was still a mystery of why his wolf would allow him such a liberty after two years of denying him that much.

At least he hadn’t murdered anyone or brought in dead animals into his home.

But now he knew Castiel’s nature and he should’ve seen it coming, he shouldn’t have been so blind and foolish to believe otherwise. Yet there he was, imagining those blue orbs showing him kindness on the day they met and that wonderful sensation of his scent wrapping around him and creating emotions in his head that he couldn’t explain.

Cain was next to Dean, barely waking up after spending the night trying to comfort his master and trying to make his pain go away while listening to him whimper from the aftershocks of his transformation.

“Hey, pal.” Dean patted his dog’s head and used his other hand to rub away the sleepiness from his eyes. “Rough night…” He murmured when Cain laid his head on Dean’s lap. “I’m sorry buddy.” His dog didn’t deserve to see him when he was at his worst.

He was about to rest again; he didn’t feel like being awake at nine in the morning, but a light knock on the door made him sit up.

Dean never had visits unless they were from Lisa trying to get him to go out with her, or Charlie whenever there was a movie she wanted for him to check out but, even if it was her, she never showed up this early.

He stood from his bed, quickly dressed, and walked to his front door. Dean thought about opening, for a moment considering that it might’ve been someone who wanted something, but what if it wasn’t? Was if it was the police? What if Castiel had given him away?

The knocking started again, this time a little louder than the first time and that only raised doubt in Dean’s head but he opened the door anyways just to see who it was. He was surprised to see a pair of blue eyes greet him with the same warmth he’d thought about earlier. “Hello, Dean.”


	3. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the Chapter:  
> Sweet Child O Mine by Taken by Trees

**Hunger**

“Castiel.” Dean said lowly, his eyes focused on the creature in front of him. Although he seemed paler, with hints of sleep deprivation under his eyes, his beauty was present, and that morning it seemed as if light radiated off of him to make him seem almost angelic. His scent was faint too but it was there, already calling out for Dean’s wolf.  

“May I come in?” Castiel’s eyes scanned Dean, looking up and down to the man that dressed in torn jeans and maroon plaid shirt, creating a noticeable blush on Dean’s freckled cheeks. 

Dean shook his head, “Why are you here?”

Castiel smiled, “If you allow me inside, I’ll tell you.”

Rolling his eyes, Dean moved aside so that Castiel could enter his apartment. It was a bit embarrassing to have someone that he hardly knew into his home, especially when it was dirty. If there was something Dean’s mother had been strict on was to never have you place messy in case of unexpected visits. That rule would’ve been nice if it had applied to Dean in any way.

“Your place is quite spacious.” Castiel said as he looked around.

“Will you tell me what you want?” Dean came off as annoyed. He assumed it was his paranoia over Castiel knowing who he was and the body count his wolf had under his name. Or maybe it was that Castiel was part of the people wolves constantly feuded with and his hostility was only natural of him. 

Castiel turned to him, “What’s the matter, puppy, you don’t like me anymore?”

Puppy. He hadn’t been called that since he was ten and the fact that Castiel called him that to mock felt like a slap on the face. It bothered him so much that he growled at the nickname, “Don’t call me a puppy.”

“You didn’t seem to mind it last night.”

“What do you want?” Dean repeated, his tone becoming more aggressive the second time he asked. He didn’t know what Castiel wanted but he sure as hell was taking advantage of the situation. 

“I have a proposal.” Castiel spotted Cain walking up to Dean, “I didn’t know you had a dog. What’s his name?” He made gestures at the dog for him to come closer. Dean knew his dog; he knew how much Cain was afraid of strangers, so it surprised him to see the canine run to Castiel so that the other man could pat him. 

“Cain.” He said and watched as Castiel ran his hand through Cain’s fur, smiling down to the dog and playing with it, clearly getting Cain out of his comfort zone. 

“I have a dog like yours. Her name is Colette.” His eyes moved to Dean, “May I?”

Dean wasn’t sure of what Castiel was asking for, but he still agreed. That might’ve been his mistake, and regret quickly overtook him as soon as, “Sure”, fell off his lips. But Castiel just sat on the floor, allowing for Cain to reach him better and for Castiel to wrap his arms around the dog to play with him. 

As much as Dean and his wolf hated to admit it, Castiel actually looked…cute? From the way he laughed when Cain tried to lick him, to the way he baby talked the dog to get his attention. Dean had never seen his dog act that way either. Cain was usually reserved, he didn’t like newcomers. Gosh, it took him over a month for him to let Charlie touch him and yet, there he was, playing like he was still a puppy with Castiel.  

“You haven’t told me what your proposal is.” 

“I need a favor.” Castiel said, “In exchange for my silence.”

His words felt like a kick to the stomach for Dean. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” It was a cheesy line to use, especially since Castiel clearly knew and was sure that Dean was the werewolf that murdered on the streets of Paris. 

“Oh, I know it’s you.”

“How are you so sure?”

“Lucky guess.” Castiel grinned at Dean, teasing his unknowingness, “But seriously, I need something.” He moved closer to Dean, his scent becoming stronger as he approached him. His fragrance was different but still awfully satisfying. That day, he smelled of strawberries and honey…that haunting perfume of honey remained on him and it only made his wolf more anxious.

“You’re not from any of the local wolf clans…” Castiel whispered, stopping when he and Dean were a foot away from each other, “I didn’t really care about where you were from but the moment I saw you, I saw it, last night…the way those people screamed at you and how they made you go away for what you did to…” He seemed to think about something for a moment, “What was her name? Cayla? Carla…?”

 _Carmen_. The memory of her sent chills down Dean’s spine and the fact that Castiel somehow knew about her triggered him and his wolf to attack. Before he knew it, Dean’s hands fisted Castiel’s shirt and he slammed him against a nearby wall. “How do you know about that?”

“What did you do to her?” Castiel didn’t feel threatened, instead he only smiled up at Dean and that only angered him more.

“Don’t avoid my question.” He said vehemently. 

Castiel raised his left hand and placed it on Dean’s cheek, “I’m a clairvoyant.”

Dean slowly backed away from the man in front of him, taking in the bit of information he’d just been given, “You’re what…?”

“I can see the past through touch.” He fixed his shirt, “When we met and we shook hands, I saw glimpses of you, mostly your nightmares of the full moon, and just assumed you had a phobia for it. Last night, when I came across you, the scent of your blood was the first clue but when I touched you again, I got visions of your green eyes and of a man yelling at you, threatening your life for what you did to some girl.”

Castiel knew too much about him and it made him and his wolf uncomfortable. The memories he tried to forget about his home were all coming back to bite him in the ass. Everything he’d run away from was being recited by the baker from across the street that he found attractive. 

“I’m sorry…” Castiel came up to Dean again, “I know this isn’t easy for you, especially with what I know about you, but I really need your help.”

Their eyes met, “For what?”

“There are people who want to kill me…”

“What did you do?”

“It’s a long story…but all I can say is that I’ve done some good things for bad people…”

Dean chuckled, “Haven’t we all?”

Castiel laughed, his laughter satisfying, “We’re all running away from something too.” One of his hands placed itself on Dean’s chest to pull on the material. Curious little thing he was, and Dean couldn’t help himself from finding it so attractive. He could feel his heart beating in his chest as the other man’s fingers tugged on the buttons of his shirt, spreading it open when the first two buttons became undone. 

“So you’re not a vampire hunter?” He said as his fingers traced the tattoo on Dean’s chest. It was of a five point star inside a circle of fire. Dean knew several clans with symbol tattooed into their flesh that took pride into hunting vampires for sport. The Winchesters were not one of them, they took care of bigger threats and they didn’t mess with vampires unless the vampires messed with them first. 

“Has anyone told you about personal space?” Dean said, calculating the space that remained between him and Castiel. They were too close for two people who hardly knew anything about each other outside of Castiel’s visions about Dean. 

Castiel’s eyes were watching Dean’s reactions, picking up details about his face that he hadn’t paid attention to before, like the trail of freckles that decorated his nose and cheeks. “Of course,” He backed away, “My apologies.”

“And to answer your question, no, I don’t hunt vampires. We don’t screw with you as long as you don’t screw with us. That’s our motto and I plan to live by it.”

“Then you’re not going to help me?”

“Aren’t you capable of protecting yourself? You guys are known for your strength, why do you need me? You can’t get one of your vampire pals to do it instead?” Dean crossed his arms, suspicious of Castiel’s intentions but still willing to listen. 

“I don’t know what they’re capable of, some of them are too loyal, they’d give me away if it benefited them. There’s a reason of why vampires never work together. We’re too greedy and envious.” He clutched his stomach, “As for me, I’m not strong enough. If they were to find me, they’d take me out in no time. You wolves are stronger than we are, one of you could take on ten of them.” Castiel sighed, “But if you don’t help me, I understand. I crossed a barrier, I invaded your mind palace just to find out who you are.”

Dean had felt invaded. Just by touching him, Castiel knew who he was and why he was an outcast in Paris. It was personal information that a clairvoyant had no right in looking through. He could see the regret in Castiel’s blue eyes, how it wasn’t his intention to see something so private, yet he had and his face only reflected remorse. 

When Dean decided to say something, Castiel was holding tightly to the near shelf, stumbling as he tried to maintain his posture. “Cas?” Dean said, rushing to Castiel to grab his elbow and balance him, “You okay?” 

Castiel slowly shook his head, “I’m so…hungry…” 

As he spoke, Dean could see Castiel’s fangs through his parted mouth. “You’re not just doing this to get me to accept?”

Again, Castiel disagreed, “You tore my food supply last night.”

“You call that food?” Dean asked incredulously as he led Castiel to his couch for him to lie down. He was sweating and panting, maybe he really wasn’t faking it, and Dean felt guilty for even questioning it. 

“It’s the most I could get. I don’t feed on humans.” He rested his head on the cushions and cleaned the sweat off his forehead. “Taking a life isn’t my thing so a friend of mine gets me blood bags.”

“Well, I think you need to find someone better to supply you because that blood was nasty.”

“It’s the best he can get me. If he gets me anything better, the hospital would begin to suspect and what will I be if he loses his job?” Castiel’s hand reached into his pocket to bring out his cell phone. He pressed on a few numbers before bringing it up to his ear. “Hey, Gad, it’s me, Castiel. Yeah, I was calling to see if you could bring me a new supply of blood…? I know, I know but something happened.” Castiel glanced at Dean, “I swear, I won’t ask you for anything else, I just need this one thing from you…Thank you so much.”

“Will he be here soon?” Dean knelt next to Castiel, Cain quickly closing in on them to see what was wrong with the stranger. 

Castiel touched Cain, “I sure hope so…”

“If I help you, what will I get in return?”

“I could give you free pie…” And that was all it took for Dean to become interested in the deal. It was a cheap exchange, he knew that, but Castiel’s pies were definitively worth it. “I really need your help, at least until I can fix this…”

“You won’t tell anyone of who I am?”

“I swear,” Castiel said, his voice sounding weaker the more he spoke. “You can trust me, Dean. Not all vampires are like the ones you know.” 

But Dean wasn’t so sure of that. It wasn’t that all the vampires were the same, Dean was afraid that he’d become as bloodthirsty as the ones his father used to tell him about at night. He was afraid that, as time progressed and he remained unmated, Castiel would watch Dean become the monster he always feared. 


	4. Haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the Chapter: Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons.
> 
> Okay so this song really speaks about my presentation of Dean (and canon Dean) and it's really good!

**Haunted**

The following morning, Dean woke up sweating. This time it wasn’t because of the nightmares or the discomfort of his wolf. He was Rutting.

As time passed, and his mating cycles dragged and went unpleased, Dean’s ruts became moody and random, he no longer could predict them like he used to. Now it was up to his body to decide when it was going to do it and if Dean planned to do something about it.

Whenever it happened, he’d go out and find some hot chick to spend the night with, but even that didn’t help his situation anymore. His wolf wanted to be mated, it wanted to spend their ruts with someone they loved, not with a stranger that Dean would walk out on in the middle of the night. And for five years, Dean had gone that way, settling with anyone that could get him through a heat, momentarily satisfying his desires.

He stood up, wrapping the sweat soaked sheets around himself and bringing them with him to the bathroom. 

When Dean turned twenty-five and he’d first rejected a possible mate, his father had warned him about his wolf losing control and taking over him if he didn’t find someone suitable enough, it didn’t matter if it was a male or female. 

He waited for the water to cool down so he could begin to undress from his pajama bottoms and boxers. The cold water against his hot skin woke him up and refreshed him, but it didn’t take away the problem going on with his dick. It needed release.

Dean came up with something quickly, usually two dark haired, big breasted girls having hot sweaty sex did the trick, but this time it was different. This time, he imagined himself with a beautiful girl, lean and pale, with dark brown hair and blue eyes, fingering and fucking her against the wall of his shower. His hand closed around his cock, caressing his member, pumping it slowly at first to pleasure himself for a while.

But it still didn’t seem to throw him over the edge.

The image of the girl faded, her hair shortening and her features turning a bit more masculine. Suddenly, the person he was imagining himself fucking had turned into _Castiel_ and that had a bigger effect than his usual fantasies that it got Dean to jack off faster, panting as he got closer to release.

He imagined what Castiel’s moaning would sound like, sensual, probably, with that deep voice of his, hearing him beg Dean to fuck him harder as his nails dug into his sides to get him to go deeper into him, his cool skin pressing against Dean’s hot one, creating a wonderful warmth between them. 

Dean hadn’t come in a long time the way he did when he pictured himself with Castiel. It was hot and thick, and obviously suppressed, like it was only meant for Castiel, unlike when he was with those women. It didn’t completely make up for his rut, but it definitively made him feel better than it usually did, making him moan loudly as his orgasm took him apart for the first time in what felt like forever.

It was a good feeling, different in a way he couldn’t describe but he infinitively enjoyed. He’d never masturbated to anyone, not even the hot chicks from his wolf pack made him feel the way Castiel did.

Damn that Castiel…

The day before, after Dean had accepted to help him with his problem, a man had come for Castiel, the same one he was with the night Dean followed him through the rain. His name was Gadreel and it was obvious to him that he and Cas once had something that continued to burn within. Of course, that unsettled his wolf, especially since his first meeting with Gadreel hadn’t been so friendly after the man called him a fleabag. 

 Apparently, Castiel was extremely underfed, which explained the reason of why he looked different when he came over to Dean’s apartment and why he’d become so weak. 

He’d left Dean with a small smile on his lips as Gadreel helped him with walking out of his apartment, clearly needing some time to recuperate. Dean considered in paying him a visit that day, just to see if he was doing better but after the sinful thoughts he’d had of Castiel, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to face him yet. 

Dean chose to stay in his shower to fill up the tub, take a bath, and just wait for his heat to calm down enough for him to be able to go out. It helped him relax, even calming down his typically anxious wolf, and gave him the tranquility to think about his mistakes. 

His most recent it seemed, was showing up to Castiel’s café. If he had kept his distance, he would have avoided him and the sight and scent of the gorgeous blue-eyed man wouldn’t have stitched itself into his brain. But fate set him up.

Fate wanted him to meet Castiel.

When the water of his tub reached an appropriate amount, Dean threw in some liquid soap and sat down, the cold water covering up to his chest. It felt good, it made him feel like all his regrets were washing away and he was peaceful with himself and his wolf. 

Ever since he moved to Paris two years ago, he felt like nothing would ever calm him down, not after the chaos he’d provoked in his clan when he killed Carmen. 

He blamed it on impulse, saying how her scent was ugly, extremely disturbing to his wolf, but she was still part of the clan. She and Dean had gotten along so well as teenagers that it was just a matter of time before they got together once they turned twenty-five. But Dean, as an Alpha, had developed a history of rejected Omegas by that age, both male and female, and it was beginning to concern the others. He thought that once Carmen finished school and became a nurse that things would finally settle, that he’d get mated and have children, but as soon as they were set up on their first date, Dean’s wolf took over and everything was a blur.

It was unfortunate for his clan members to walk in on his wolf with pieces of Carmen’s flesh in his mouth and then trying to attack _them._ Nobody saw it coming, he was a good man from a respected bloodline and he’d murdered an innocent Omega girl? Boy, was that a scandal.

It’d been hurtful to hear his father suggest his death, especially with how much he admired the old man, but thankfully his mother advised otherwise. She didn’t want to lose her oldest son just because his wolf was stubborn, so she made them send him away to Europe. It didn’t matter where as long as he was far away from his clan.

For a year, he'd traveled around Europe, never staying for more than two weeks in a city. To this day, he couldn’t understand what it was about Paris that made him stay. Of course, he didn’t think that his murderous instincts would always accompany him whenever he shifted and he’d develop a trail of bodies in the City of Lights.

Dean only wished that all of it would be over soon, that he’d find a mate that would control his wolf, because, through all the things he’d gone through, he was still good and he wasn’t going to let his wolf change that in him. 

The water was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable, with the bubbles almost gone, and the pads of his fingers turning wrinkly. 

He got out of the tub, stepping on the blanket he’d left behind from his bed and he wrapped a clean, white towel around his waist and used another one to dry his hair. He caught a glimpse of his reflection and it made him feel like the person staring back at him wasn’t the same one he was. It felt like it was his wolf on the other side of the glass, grinning deviously at him, mocking his dominance over Dean and how soon, if he didn’t hurry and found a mate, Dean would become his wolf. 

Yes, he knew that was just his mind playing tricks, but there were point where he wasn’t so sure anymore.

He dressed up for the day in a black shirt and torn jeans then proceeded to grab his phone from his nightstand. Usually, he wouldn’t get any notifications form his social media that weren’t Charlie tagging him on funny pictures or Lisa retweeting his boring statuses, but he was surprised to see how alive it was that day, mostly because of his brother Sam that shared the photo album of his wedding with him. 

Yet another event of his brother’s life that he’d missed thanks to his action. First his college graduation and now his goddamn wedding with the lovely Beta of Jessica Moore. He’d always known those two would end up together from the moment his mother introduced them. 

It was over fifty pictures of the event, the first twenty of Jessica and Sam being disgustingly cute and the rest of the guests with and without the newlyweds. His mother as always looked beautiful and his father’s youthful looks didn’t do justice to his age. Seeing them smiling brightly with his Uncle Bobby and his wife Ellen only added a heavier weight to Dean’s stomach because in all those photos, there seemed to be an empty slot reserved for him.

"Dean, you should be here", his brother’s message read. Dean knew. He’d always anticipated his brother’s wedding and now that it happened, he couldn’t be there.

His presence wasn’t going to make up for the life he took. He wasn’t allowed to come back unless he had a death wish. Wolf clans were serious about homicide amongst their people, particularly if it was caused by one of them. 

Dean put down his phone, he couldn’t look at those pictures anymore, it pained him to even think about it. His misery wasn’t going to take the liveliness from Sam’s pictures. 

How much more could his wolf fuck up his life? How pickier could it get when it came to choosing a mate? It wasn’t so difficult but his wolf loved to make it so complicated…like, couldn’t it just get together with someone and pretend to be happy?

"Maybe Castiel", he thought, "you like him". He did like the baker from across the street but he highly doubted that they could be something beyond friends, most of it having to do with the rivalry amongst their people. There was no way a werewolf and vampire could get together and be happy. 

Although there had been stories of vamps and wolves getting together but those were folktales, nothing but fantasy that ended with tragedy. 

If he and Cas ever developed something more, as ridiculous as it sounded, he hoped that at least they got a decent ending they both deserve. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, I wanted to take a better approach to Dean's past so if it comes off as a bit boring I'm sorry.  
> Also, please excuse my shitty segment of almost smut, if you can even call it that hahah :'D


	5. Wounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awake My Soul by Mumford and Sons
> 
> Idk why but this song really inspired the version of Castiel I was trying to present. It's really nice.

**Wounded**

Meg couldn’t stop staring at Castiel with concern after Gadreel had brought him in the day before, almost fainted. He hadn’t realized that he’d gone fifteen days without eating. Gadreel was angry because Castiel had his number and he could call him whenever he needed to feed.

She wouldn’t allow him to work the morning shift unless his health was fully functional and he wouldn’t stare at the customers with hunger. Easy for her to say, she fed on humans and like Gadreel, she could compel them into forgetting. Castiel couldn’t do that, he was given clairvoyance. 

It wasn’t a bad gift, but it didn’t benefit his blood thirst. Vampire gifts varied according to their human genes. Some got something really advantageous, others didn’t get any at all. He thought he should be grateful but he was having one of those days where he wished he’d had something different.

“I’m feeling better, Meg…can I just go to work?” He complained to the cute woman sitting by his bedside, reading a magazine, “I’m fine." 

"Gadreel said for you to stay in bed for a few days.” She said as she flipped the page.

“Since when do you listen to him? Should I remind you that I am your Maker?”

“He’s a doctor.” 

Castiel sighed, “I am older than he is. I know my body more than he does.”

“He is a doctor.” She repeated. “And he’ll be over this afternoon to feed you again and see if you’re better.” Meg reminded him before her worried tone returned, “You know, I still cannot believe you went fifteen days without feeding. What the hell have you been doing? Are you hung up on that wolf? Is that why you did this”

“I’m not hung up on him…” He lied. He kinda did like Dean, but not to a point of infatuation. “I find him interesting, that’s all. As for the feeding, you know I don’t kill; it’s not easy for me. You think if I had compulsion, I’d been in this situation?”

“Clairvoyance is pretty cool.”

“Is it going to feed me?”

“Well, no…but—”

“I crave blood on a daily basis and seeing into someone else’s past and/or future isn’t going to help me live.” Castiel knew he was being childish, he could’ve just asked Meg to bring him someone, but how would that look?

“You didn’t seem to care back when you were training me.” Meg commented.

“I was still naïve.” Back when made her? Castiel was a monster, a rabid animal running free. Even if when he met her he was in his late hundreds, he had no control over cravings until he uncontrollably went on a killing spree. It was in that sense, that he understood Dean. 

Both were mature beings who had a dark side that took over and ruined their and other people’s lives. Although when he’d intruded into his past, he didn’t expect him to be so damaged by what he’d done. Castiel was centuries old, he knew how to let go, and the effect seemed so little to him know that he’d forgotten how heavy the weight of something like that was.

He sighed, “Meg, I want to do something. I want to work.”

“The day is extremely bright; you know what that does to us.” Yes, he did. While the sun didn’t burn them like many books and movies had stereotyped, it did create horrible blisters and gave them nasty skin irritation, vampires could still walk out into the sun if they wanted. “You need to stay in bed until you headaches go away.”

“I don’t have a headache anymore.”

“If you sound annoyed, it means you still do.”

“I’m annoyed that you’re not allowing me to do anything.”

“Clarence.” She said, looking up from her magazine, “I’m trying to take care of you and I can’t do that properly if you don’t allow me to.” She only called him Clarence, the name he’d used when he met her, when she was being serious. 

He pouted like a five year old, “I don’t want to be in bed!”

“Would you stay in bed if I brought in the werewolf?” Meg said with a tone of playfulness circling her words.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“C’mon, Castiel, I see the way you look at him every time he comes into the bakery! I`m not dumb, you get all flustered when you’re around him or when he compliments your pie.”

“Anyone would if they got their food complimented.”

“Not the way you do.” She said. “Besides, isn’t it bad for vampires to get involved with wolves? Don’t they hate each other?”

“Only under certain circumstances.”

“Did you get him to work for you?”

“It’s a favor, not an assignment. He could’ve said no but he agreed—”

“Because he likes you?” Meg teased a little more. 

“No, don’t be ridiculous, he’s just helping me…as a friend…”

“Okay, whatever you say.”

He understood where Meg was coming from. It’d been a long time since Castiel had been with someone on an actual relationship, so seeing him interact with someone besides her was a bit surprising. His last one, although it was more of friends with benefits rather than actual romantic involvement, was Gadreel. It happened in the late eighties, when Gadreel was a newborn vampire and had no control over his dietary impulses. Castiel had found him in New Orleans, Louisiana, devouring the neck of a woman in a dark alley, away from the festivities of the lively Mardi Gras event. Young, handsome, and strong, he was an experiment to Castiel, someone he could make his and play with. Even if their relationship started as extremely rocky, they’d developed something that showed up every now and then as a reminder that, at some point in their lives, they loved each other, but never stayed long enough for it to become stronger.

“Do you think he’ll come for a visit? I’m sure it won’t be a problem, he lives across the street.” Meg asked Castiel, who finally had settled between the sheets and made himself comfortable for the rest of the day. 

“If he does or not, doesn’t matter.” He said as he covered himself. Meg was right; he wasn’t completely well like he stubbornly insisted. He had chills from the blood he’d had that morning working its way into his system. His headache was still present, only getting worse as time passed. 

In the little time he knew Dean, he had developed some sort of profound bond with him. Cas assumed it was maybe because he intruded into his past and stayed longer than he should have. That sort of connection commonly happened when he did that. But, somehow, it was different. 

It was clear that Dean had trouble trusting him still, and he didn’t blame them. Vampires were easily untrustworthy, especially to wolves, so Dean accepting him wasn’t something he expected right away. 

-.-.-.-.-.-

 Castiel had slept the whole afternoon, waking up startled at ten o’ clock to the sound of the doorbell ringing. It had been a long time since he’d slept and he didn’t want to do it when he was feeling like shit. 

He checked his cell phone with ten missed calls and three text messages from Gadreel all asking him how he was feeling. 

The door of his room opened and Meg peeked in, “Hey, sleeping beauty.” She said happily, “Gadreel is here with your food.”

“Tell him to come in.”

Cas had forgotten how tiring sleeping made him feel after waking up. It had been so long time since he slept and he missed it, even if it did have its flaws, like altering reality.

His door opened again, and this time, Gadreel showed up, dressed in his typical hoodie and T-shirt, which annoyed Castiel because he was a doctor and could afford to buy better clothing than the drags he always wore.

“Meg told me you slept the whole day.”

He nodded and breathed in the delicious scent that came from the blue plastic bag he carried. Oh, fresh blood. It didn’t smell like spoiled milk like old blood did, it was different fragrances, varying depending on his hunger. This time, it smelled like honey. 

“You’re hungry.” Gadreel noted as he took a seat next to Castiel, “When was the last time you fed properly?”

“Eight years ago.” And from then on, he’d depended on animals and cold, gross hospital blood. He just didn’t have it in him anymore to kill someone like he did when he was younger. “Where did you get this blood from?” He tried to take the bag from Gadreel, his hunger overtaking him already, but the other man was too quick and moved it away before he could even touch it.

 “It was from a man coming out of a stripper club.”

“Did you kill him?”

“I haven’t killed anyone in a long time, you know that.”

“Then it’s fine.” He grabbed the bag, desperate to drink the delightful liquid inside of the metal thermos. If he weren’t so anxious, he would have scolded Gadreel, telling him that what he was doing was wrong and make him promise not to do it again but he was busy thinking of his food.

He opened the first flask, the scent coming out of the opening so exquisitely intoxicating it made his mouth water that when his lips made contact with the crimson liquid inside, he knew he was lost. 

Fresh blood was like heaven to vampires; it was what kept them strong and youthful. It controlled them, and without it, like a drug addict, they turned into senseless animals that couldn’t wait to get their hands on the next round. In Castiel’s case, he knew how to control himself quite well, which is why he’d gone fifteen days without feeding, but tasting the source of life again made him feel like his younger vampire self, ravenous but powerful.

“Slow down there, angel.” Gadreel warned, using the nickname he used to give Castiel when they used to spend their nights together. “Your body needs to digest it properly.”

However, Castiel didn’t feel like slowing down, he was starving and he almost finished his first bottle. He didn’t want it to end and he knew that if he were like any other vampire and fed on humans, this wouldn’t be the problem. 

“You only brought one bottle?” He asked immediately when he finished the bottle. He could feel the warmth of his meal running through his body, returning the heat he’d yearned for weeks that neither animal nor old blood could give him. 

“No, I’ve brought two more. I knew how hungry you’d be.” Gadreel took out another bottle from the bag and gave it to Castiel, “Why do you still smell like him?” He said.

“Like who?” He started with his second bottle, this time taking it slower than the first one. The effect wasn’t as majestic since his hunger had weakened, but it was still extremely satisfying.

“Like the wolf man. You stink like wet dog, it’s very distracting.” Gadreel spoke of him so poisonously, it made Castiel pause from his drinking to look at him. He might’ve known Gadreel longer, but that was no way to talk about Dean. 

“His name is Dean.” Castiel corrected him quickly, too quickly that it earned him a suspicious look from Gadreel. 

“Does it matter?”

“He’s my friend.” Cas said threateningly. 

“Since when?”

“For a few days now.”

“I didn’t know wolves and vampires could be friends now.” His tone was so rude, it made Castiel uneasy. They were friends; this wasn’t how they were supposed to speak to each other. 

They couldn’t. The rivalry amongst their people had been going on for ages and there wasn’t a plan for either to get along any time soon. The fact that he and Dean got past a thin boundary was very shocking for both them, but there was still long way to go. Castiel hoped that they could continue the way they were going because he felt there was something special about Dean that he couldn’t exactly pinpoint.  

Castiel looked at Gadreel, “Well, there’s always a first time for everything, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicated this chapter to get to know a little of Castiel but not completely, his more detailed back story will be reserved for a later chapter. But in this chapter you kind of get a hint of who he is/was and his his species so I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Also: I apologize for the late update. I recently, and finally, got my drawing tablet and I've been drawing like crazy hahah and its not until recently that I started working on the chapter. So, again, I'm sorry for the late update.


	6. Yearn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the Chapter: Moon by Sia

**Yearn**

Dean didn’t really like mid-month times when he felt the moon pushing him into transformation but at least the unwanted ones had stopped and for the first time in what felt like forever, he almost had a decent sleep. 

He could feel his bones cracking underneath his skin, the fractures trying to pierce through his skin. That night he felt under control, like he could finally prevent a transformation from happening but didn’t know why. 

He kept thinking that he was an Alpha, that this problem shouldn’t be an everyday issue, he was so much stronger than that. Dean owned his wolf; it wasn’t the other way around. 

His fingers grabbed onto the sheets, tugging and biting them to get an upper strength. His parents used to tell him that if he had no control over his wolf, his wolf would have control over him. Dean was not going to let that happen. 

While being trained, he was about sixteen, they taught him ways to control his wolf in case he lost it one day and how to fix the problem before it got out of reach. He wished he remembered everything he learned, but the only thing he was capable of doing was heavy inhales. 

His wolf almost won until an air caught him and wrapped around him like a blanket, calming him enough to perform his breathing techniques better but not enough to stop his twitching and the extreme discomfort that he felt beneath his skin. 

It was the sweet scent of honey. 

Dean knew who it belonged to and used Castiel’s image as a way to calm his wolf. He knew his wolf had a thing for the vampire, as wrong and weird as it was. 

It worked its way to him, slowly but progressively. Those blue eyes appeared in his mind and the only thing he could do was picture Castiel sitting next to him, Dean’s head on his lap, as he comforted him through the painful progress of a shift. He imagined those long, cold fingers running through his hair, with a smile on his face despite the situation. 

That seemed to be doing the trick, getting his body to stop twitching so violently, soothing the spasms of the aftershocks. Dean would have never imagined Castiel to be his remedy, yet there he was…

Those blue eyes had become his cure for the past days, his wolf always bringing up the baker from across the street whenever he was having a bad time. Yes, he was a vampire, and romances amongst them were often looked down to, but for a moment, Dean was willing to cross that barrier and take Castiel with him. 

Well, his wolf was one-hundred percent certain, Dean was still debating. 

Sure, he liked Cas enough to start something with him but his wolf morals remained. His consciousness still clung to what he’d done to Carmen, and leaving with a vampire wasn’t going to make anything better. He didn’t know how many of his sins his old pack held on to, and Cas wouldn’t be an improvisation to any of it if they were to find out.

Dean had calmed down, though his panting remained for a few minutes as his body adjusted to a repressed transformation but he certainly felt better. 

He turned to his clock, it was still pretty early, ten-forty, and he realized he was hungry. He would’ve prepared himself something if he had something in his fridge besides lemon and spoiled milk. Last time he’d gone to the market was three weeks and he’d been having takeout for the past few days. 

He considered pie since the familiar trail of honey hadn’t abandoned him yet so he quickly dressed, pet Cain and assured him he’d be back soon, and walked out of his apartment. 

It seemed a little weird to him being outside at night as himself instead of his wolf. He missed being able to look directly at the moonlight without being afraid of it. Through the years, since Carmen, Dean had developed a serious case of lunaphobia that he never thought he’d get over until that night. 

The moonlight had become poison to him, he hated it, but when he saw it again as a human, it was relieving. 

As always, his street was empty, with the only life of form in it being a pair of rats fighting over a piece of bread. The lights flickered, giving out the last of their power before completely shutting down. Dean knew his street was spooky and shitty, but he never realized how bad it actually was. The only life in it came from Castiel’s building, mostly from the outside of his bakery. The liveliness of the place radiated to an impressive length that it raised Dean’s mood as he approached it. 

Dean could see Castiel from the barely covered windows. He wanted to get closer but he kept his distance, a weight in his stomach settled and it prevented him from moving further. Castiel was smiling at the woman that was always behind the counter, Meg. She seemed as happy as he was and Dean became curious as to why. 

They fixed the mantels of the tables and placed fresh flowers on the vases at the center. Through time, Dean realized that Castiel loved tulips, especially the yellow ones and there were times where he thought about bringing him some. 

Since their deal, Dean and Castiel hadn’t spoken much; it was as if Castiel stepped back from his life as soon as he got what he wanted out of Dean. He didn’t want to see it that way, it sounded so silly in his head, but what else could he think? 

“Dean?” The sudden voice took him by surprise but it soothed him. Castiel stood by the door, dressed in a white shirt and black pants. He looked especially handsome when the moonlight outlined his face, making him seemed god-like, so delicate and mysterious. 

“Hey.” Dean smiled.

“What are you doing here?”

“Um…” He hadn’t thought about what to say so, for now, he went with the truth, “I’m hungry.”

“Oh.” Castiel seemed disappointed, “Would you like to come in? Luckily for you, I just made some chocolate pie.”

Dean nodded and walked into the coffee shop, inhaling all the delicious scents it had, mostly Castiel’s. Since the place opened, Dean liked to come here, even if the stink of other people disturbed him, the smell of Castiel always calmed him and acted like a remedy to his frustrated wolf.

The girl that was with him, seemed taller in the distance but as Dean walked to her, her height became less, barely reaching his chest as he passed by her. She was beautiful, Dean wasn’t going to deny that, but her aroma of roses and chocolate wasn’t as satisfying as he imagined.  

“You must be Dean?” She asked, a grin growing on her face, “Let me just say that you are a lot more handsome than Castiel described.”

Cas and Dean exchanged looks, Dean’s was amused, and Castiel’s embarrassed. He always thought that Cas thinking about him would have an effect on him, but he felt terrible for the other man when his friend exposed him that way. 

The only thing Dean could do was smile. It flattered him a little knowing that Cas spoke about him. “You think I`m handsome?” He asked, a teasing smile encouraged by his wolf appeared. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Castiel adjusted his shirt, which was fine, and looked at Dean, “What I think about you means nothing.”

Meg snorted, “Yeah, right.”

_“Meg.”_ Castiel warned. 

“You’re always so stoic and hardheaded but as soon as the wolf shows up, you turn into jelly.” Meg smiled as she put away some dirty mantels into boxes. She winked at Dean to give him a sign of approval and make a move on Castiel. He recognized the gesture because it was the same one that he used to give to his brother Sam when they were in high school and he needed dating advice. 

“Ignore Meg; she’s a pain in the ass.” Castiel said as he rubbed his cheeks to make the redness go away. 

“You love me.” She said before she walked away to another room. They were alone. It was something Dean wasn’t expecting and clearly something Cas didn’t want. He shifted uncomfortably in his place; Dean didn’t know what to say to the vampire standing just feet away from him. He’d fantasized about speaking to him fluently, without awkward silences settling between them, but he was speechless now that moment had come. 

“So…” Dean started, shoving his hands into his jacket’s pockets so that they wouldn’t give away his nervousness. “Are you feeling better?” He looked more colorful than the last time they’d seen each other. 

“I started feeding again.” Castiel said looking down to his shoes.

“That’s a good thing?” Dean was aware of the vampire feeding system, with the bloodsuckers leaving trails of bodies behind that wolves had to take the blame for. 

“In my case it is.” He looked up so that his blue eyes could meet Dean’s, “Why are you really here?”

Two of the reasons had to do with his desires. Him and food. But he couldn’t say the first one out loud, he didn’t know how Castiel would react if he used it, although he had an idea. “I didn’t shift tonight and when I repress a transformation, my systems go all over the place.” 

“You…” Castiel took a step toward him, “You didn’t…come here…” His closeness made Dean’s mouth go dry, “For me?” Castiel’s hand reached for Dean’s chest.

He didn’t know what switch had gone off in the five minutes since Meg left that made Castiel go from a nervous wreck to a seductive, more breath-taking version of Sharon Stone in Basic Instinct. 

Castiel felt warmer, more satisfying since the last time they’d made physical contact. It was enjoyable in ways that words wouldn’t be able to describe. Dean liked it a lot and that sweet fragrance of Cas’ didn’t improve their situation. 

“I won’t say I’m not.” Dean said lowly, his breath starting to give off how he was feeling when Castiel started to rub his hands against his chest. He had nowhere to move, the only thing he could rely on for support was the table behind him that his hands were holding on to and even that made him feel like he could fall at any moment.

“You’re not going to tell me about personal space?” Castiel asked, pressing himself against Dean, their bodies creating perfect heat and fitting just right, like if they were the other half they needed. 

“Not this time.” And, Dean would be lying if he said he wasn’t thinking about kissing Castiel right then and there when those pink lips of his looked tastier than ever. Maybe he was at a weak point, with them being so close and all, but for a moment, Dean thought nothing else in the room mattered except the man in front of him. 

He wanted to cross the line that was forbidden for this type of affairs. Everything about Castiel drove him and his wolf crazy and he didn’t know if Castiel felt the same about him, but from the way those amazing blue orbs of his constantly looked down to his mouth, waiting on Dean to make a damn move, he got his answer.

This desire he felt for Castiel was reaching its peak and he didn’t know how much he could take before it broke. Dean’s wolf kept pushing him. They were only a few inches away from getting what they wanted, but Dean’s humanity held him back, to his annoyance. 

He was so close to making his move when he heard a glass drop behind them and Castiel was off him quickly. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!

It was Meg. 

“I am so sorry.” She said quickly when the embarrassment returned to the men. She had a huge smile of satisfaction, clearly pleased at what she just witnessed. 

“Damn it, Meg.” Castiel mumbled as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Dean was just as irritated about it as he was. They stared at each other for a good five seconds, confirming that what they almost did was actually real and not a fantasy. Thank God. 

If Dean had only been quicker and followed his wolf instincts, he could’ve had Castiel on top of a table, his legs wrapped around his waist while their mouths devoured each other. So close yet so damn far. 

“I should get you that pie.” Castiel took in a few breaths to calm himself.

“Yeah that’s a good idea.” Dean responded as he felt his face for a fever. His visit had taken a very different turn, surprisingly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update. I had a really bad flue. It was as if the devil sneezed on me and gave me a demonic cold. I was really sick but I'm feeling better now. Thank Chuck. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a comment, I would like to know what you think.


	7. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song of the chapter: Sueño De Ti by Motel. It's in Spanish but it's really good and the lyrics are really fitting.

**Acceptance**

Castiel invited Dean into his apartment later that night so that they could talk, but both of them wanted something more. Their deepest desires were beginning to show and they felt as if at any moment they could just give in and follow their instincts to just devour each other on the spot. 

Dean’s wolf scratched against his insides, urging him to make a move on the mesmerizing vampire that couldn’t get his blue eyes off him, probably thinking the same thing. 

“If you two could stop eye banging each other, that’d be great.” Meg commented as she served dog food on a silver plate for the gorgeous German Sheppard that passed by Dean, which he hadn’t noticed because he was too damn busy staring at Castiel.

 “This is Colette.” Castiel caressed the top of the dog’s head, “She’s my pride and joy.”

“Maybe you can introduce her to Cain.” Dean joked but when he gave it further thought, it actually didn’t seem so bad. “If you want to, that is.” He reached for the dog and patted her head. Her fur was softer and brighter than Cain’s, probably because Castiel had more experience with taking care of canines than he did. 

“I’ll think about it.” Castiel stood next to Dean, watching as the other man petted his dog. “She’s a little hostile with other dogs, but I’m sure we can give it a go.” He smiled at Colette, getting her to shake her tail enthusiastically. 

Dean chuckled, “Yeah, so is Cain, but he'll get used to it in no time, so Colette should be fine.” He looked at Castiel, his green eyes holding those blue ones for a little too long before ripping them away. Dean, for some reason, began to feel weird whenever he did that. He really liked staring into those orbs of mystery and trying to figure them out and he could tell that Castiel enjoyed it as much as he did. 

“Are you spending the night here?” Meg asked as she sat on a nearby chair, “Just asking out of curiosity. I know Cassie wants you to.” She threw a devious smile at Castiel, who couldn’t look more embarrassed. 

“Ignore her.” Castiel sighed. 

“Please don’t.”

“I can’t…not that I wouldn’t want to, it’s just…my dog.” It really wasn’t Cain, he had enough food served on his plate to survive the night and morning. “My dog needs me.” 

Castiel looked at him, seeming a bit…disappointed, “Oh.”

“Do you want me to?” He could see it in his eyes, how much he wanted Dean to be there with him, throughout the night and his wolf was already growling at him to not be such an idiot and spend the night, maybe he could get lucky and Castiel could let him show him what a man _really_  felt like. 

Wait, no.

He wasn’t sure, he didn’t think vampires were capable of it, but Castiel was blushing? “Um, only if you want to. I don’t want to force you.”

“You wouldn’t be forcing me if I want it as much as you do.” The tension between them returned, suffocating their needs and Dean felt like at any moment he would give in. He’d never felt so strongly about anyone before. 

Meg cleared her throat, “Do you guys need a room? Because I know Castiel’s is the perfect place where you two could do whatever it is that you want to do.”

Castiel’s eyes never left Dean and he licked his lips as he analyzed the werewolf. Dean could feel the hunger radiating off of him, they both equally wanted to devour each other, despite their obvious differences and how against the rules it was. But, damn, was it hard. How could Dean help himself from a vampire as gorgeous as Castiel? How could he keep his thoughts and wolf settled when he and Cas were basically fucking each other with their eyes. 

“Are you spending the night, Dean?” Castiel asked, completely ignoring Meg’s remark. The same tone he had when he approached him down at the café, returning and having an effect on Dean.

“Hell yeah I am.” The urgency came off in his voice, but it didn’t matter, nothing did at this point, only Castiel. It would always be him, from that moment forward. 

“Good.” Castiel whispered, reaching for Dean’s chest and getting a grip of his shirt, pulling him closer, “I’m glad you made up your mind, wolf.”

Dean smiled, he was completely lost in that pair of blue orbs eating him on the spot, melting him inside, creating feeling in him he didn’t know he could go through, “No problem, sweetheart.” 

Meg cleared her throat, “Cassie, you do know your room is like five feet away, right? You guys can do whatever you want there instead of here. It’s uncomfortable.”

“Your room is also five feet away; you should go there and let us be.” 

“Damn, okay.” She smiled, seeming surprised at how much Castiel changed in the presence of Dean Winchester, “Just try not to mess anything, cleaning this house is already hard enough, don’t make it worse.” She walked away to her room, taking Colette with her. 

Dean didn’t know what his wolf would be capable of now that Meg left, he had Cas all to himself, and he could do anything he wanted without any interruptions. There were so many places where he could take Castiel, but he refused to act upon it, he wanted Castiel’s consent. 

“Have you ever been with a vampire before, Dean?” Castiel pressed himself against Dean, creating a line of heat between their bodies that did things to Dean, “I can tell you want to.”

“You have no idea what you do to me.” Dean placed his hand on Castiel’s waist, dragging it down so that he could pull on his shirt and feel the flesh underneath. Right now, they felt so good, Dean wanted to take it further and fuck the crazy out of the man in front of him, but even then he was unsure if he was willing to cross the line many feared. 

“I can feel it.” Castiel’s hand slid down his chest, his abdomen, stopping when they reached the buckle of his belt, “You already feel good like this, imagine when we take it further.” He leaned towards Dean’s neck, his lips brushing against his skin, his fangs were exposed, “Imagine how I’d feel.”

The picture was perfect in his head. Dean could feel their body temperature combining to create a blissful heat that would only increase the intensity of the moment as they clawed into each other’s skin, reaching climax together. 

“We could do it now, you know? We could give in to our feelings and break a few rules. It’ll take a while before they find out, but it’d be worth it. Every moment of it.” He breathed in Dean’s scent, “I’ve never met anyone like you. You drive me crazy, Dean Winchester.”

Dean felt like they were the only people in the world that after such a long search, had finally found each other and they held each other so close, at the edge of becoming one. It almost felt like there was nothing to stop them, but there was. There always was. 

“I feel the same way about you. You have a scent that calms me and my wolf. That’s never happened to me before, but I’m glad it was with you.” Dean would never say that to anyone. He wasn’t like his brother, who was book filled of pansy stuff like that, but Castiel got it out of him like it was nothing. 

Castiel looked at him, his blue eyes holding Dean’s green ones, “If I asked you to kiss me, would you do it? Would your wolf allow it?” He bit his lip, only making the question hit Dean harder than it should have. 

Hell yeah, his wolf wanted to! For God’s sake, it wanted to fuck him everywhere. But, as always, it was that one boundary getting in between him. He was already breaking so many rules just by interacting, a lot more by being in his home. It’d be chaos if they were to get intimate. “I don’t know.”

His wolf was a strong one; it went through a lot of torture and training to become the powerful Alpha it was, so how come it begged him to surrender to this vampire? To the enemy? There was no way a vampire like Castiel could have that type of power over him? All those years of proving to be the best, would be a waste. 

He could tell Castiel read it off him, and instead of showing disappointment, he showed desire, one that desperately needed Dean. So, he grabbed Dean’s shirt and pulled him to his room, closing and locking the door behind them. “I need you.” Castiel’s voice was unrecognizable; Dean’s guess was that he had had enough of the playing around. “I’m all yours if you want me. Please, say you want me.”

Dean could feel the desperation, it was beginning to radiate onto him because his wolf was anxious and his skin was itching for him to take action. _Take him, Dean. Mark him, kiss him, fuck him, bite him, it doesn’t matter but for fuck’s sake, make him yours!_

“God knows how much I want you, Cas.” Screw his werewolf rules. Screw what his clan would think of him if they were to find out, he had a gift in front of him and he couldn’t throw it away. He would never feel this way about anyone and couldn’t let it go to waste right now. Dean wasn’t that big of an idiot. 

Dean placed both hands on Castiel’s sides and lifted him enough so that their lips would meet. And just like that, their mouths began to work their magic, devouring each other like the hungry beings that they were, the desperation heavily reflecting from it. 

They’d done it; they’d stepped past the regulations set by their people. They were rebels now and it didn’t matter because it felt so good, so sufficient to them. It didn’t matter how little they knew about each other, one of their needs was fulfilled. 

Dean’s wolf felt complete and calm, which was a first, because it always bothered him and insisted on him to do unlawful things but now that he’d finally gotten Castiel, it was happy, mostly when Castiel’s fangs brushed against his bottom lip. That was a turn on. 

Neither cared about what would happen after this, about where their kiss would lead in the next few minutes. What mattered was the moment, the one where Castiel put his hands on Dean’s neck and deepened the kiss as the other man carried him higher to wrap his legs around his waist. Castiel could feel Dean’s arousal against his thigh and man, if that didn’t add heat to their moment…

They were lost in each other’s mouths, the wanting so intense it only made their first kiss more meaningful. Dean was Castiel’s and Castiel was Dean’s. This is how they belonged to each other, how they sealed the bond they developed. It only took so little yet they made it seem like this was something larger. Sure, they broke a lot of rules to please themselves, but it was worth it. It would always be if they chose to keep it going. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, AN UPDATE! If I haven't posted it's because work has been a real pain in my ass lately and has gotten the best outta me but I managed to finish this chapter and I really hope you like it! I was a little doubtful about it so please tell me what you think! Thank you to everyone who has followed this story despite its irresponsible author.


	8. Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song of the chapter: Eres by Cafe Tacuba.
> 
> Another song in Spanish I know but this is the song that helped me through the chapter, and the lyrics expressed Dean's feelings for Cas to perfection!

**Addiction**

Dean overslept because he was used to having the sunlight waking him. Being with Castiel though, was different. His windows were covered with duct tape and he didn’t have an alarm so he was surprised that he slept two more hours than he usually did.

He tried to move but forgot he had Castiel sleeping against him until he pulled him back to where he was. He didn’t mind, it was nice to have Cas like this, even if he wasn’t the biggest fan of cuddling. 

“Stop moving.” Castiel sleepily mumbled, tugging at Dean’s shirt to get him to behave. Dean wasn’t accustomed to being in bed at this time of the day. He was usually already doing something, didn’t matter how insignificant it was. 

Dean chuckled, “Okay, Cas.” He got comfortable again, wrapping his arm around Castiel’s waist and bringing him closer. For a vampire, he was pretty warm. 

He’d never felt as relieved as he did when he was Castiel. His wolf wasn’t bugging him, it was actually quiet, still, something it hadn’t done since he was teen and it was developing. Maybe it was Castiel, but he didn’t know why, if they were from two very different worlds and species. Castiel was class and beauty, Dean wasn’t. He was car oil and beer, the cheap kind. 

“Dean.” He heard Cas whisper against his neck.

“Hmm?”

“I’m hungry.” He brushed his nose against his neck, “You smell so good…”

“Can werewolves feed vampires, isn’t that a big no-no?” He flinched when he felt Castiel’s fangs caress his skin. It was hot the other night when they were heated; now, it came off as a little scary.

“Sleeping in the same bed is already a rule breaker but it didn’t stop us last night, did it?” Castiel’s hand moved to Dean’s neck to press his lips against it, “You really smell good, Dean, it’s driving me crazy.”

“Will it hurt?”

“In the beginning, sure, but then you’ll love it. A lot, actually.” Cas pushed Dean away from him, confusing the werewolf for a moment before getting on top to straddle his waist. “Vampire feedings arouse certain people, triggers something in them that boosts their sex drive. Maybe it’ll have that effect on you.”

He hesitated, “And if it doesn’t.”

“Then I’ll stop. It’s easy to tell from your heart beat and body temperature.” He grabbed the edges of Dean’s shirt and brought it up so that it was off. Immediately he leaned in to lick Dean’s neck, grabbing a fistful of his hair to keep him still. “If I hurt you, just pull my ear. That usually does it. Usually.”

Dean gulped, “What if it doesn’t work?”

“It will. I’ve done this before.” Castiel assured him, pressing his chest along Dean’s, uniting their increasing heats and rubbing his arousal against his. 

“Fuck, Cas…” He groaned when the vampire kissed his neck, looking for the perfect spot to bite. It amazed him how quickly Castiel turned him on. No one had been capable of that in a long, long time. 

Castiel’s hand stroked his bare chest, tracing his tattoo, slowly moving it down to his stomach, stopping when they reached his jeans. “Is there anything you’d want to help you calm down?” He asked, trailing kisses on Dean’s jaw.

“You kidding?” Dean chuckled, clearly nervous, but Castiel couldn’t tell. “Can’t you tell how much I’m enjoying this?” 

Castiel smiled mischievously, his eyes meeting Dean’s, and kissed him. It was soft, simply their lips pressing against themselves, both clearly wanting more, but Castiel decided to be a tease and keep it innocent. Of course, that was until he unbuttoned Dean’s pants and slid his hand inside his boxers. 

Dean was hard, the material of his undergarment stained with precome from how much he wanted Castiel but couldn’t have just yet. “You’re big.” Cas commented as he placed his fingers around Dean’s cock, gingerly moving them up and down. 

“One of the perks of being an Alpha.” He finally got enough nerve to move, shifting underneath Castiel so that he could put his hands on his hips. They were soft and wide, the type that would push any man into insanity. 

“What else can this big Alpha do?” Castiel licked his lips, the grip around Dean’s dick tightening as he pumped him faster, “I’m beginning to get a little curious…maybe you can teach me…”

Dean groaned, his breath quickening, “Sure thing, sugar, I’ll show you anything you want once you’re fed.” He turned his head, exposing his neck to the vampire with the dilated blue eyes. He’d never done this before and from the way his wolf wasn’t protesting, he could tell that he wanted this just as bad as his conscience.

Cas opened his mouth, allowing for his fangs to fully grow themselves. He grabbed Dean’s neck to steady him while his other hand remained on his cock. 

The bite was painless, Dean barely felt it, but he did feel his life force draining away. It didn’t bother him, not at first at least, the sensation was good, too good actually. It sent some sort of blissful vibrations through him that he never thought he’d ever feel in his life. He moaned, something he wasn’t expecting to do, but how could he help himself? It felt good, a lot better than anything he’d felt before, and Castiel’s hand on his cock didn’t help. He kept moving it, rubbing it nice and carefully but distractedly, he was too absorbed on Dean’s blood to focus on the action going on inside his pants. 

“Shit, Cas.” Dean tangled his fingers into Cas’ dark hair as the other one moved up his leg to his ass, groping it when another wave of those wonderful pulsations passed through him. Castiel was right; feeding was a wonderful thing for the feeder. He wished he had believed it when he’d told him.

Dean could feel his orgasm building in his stomach. His wolf howled inside him in victory. He’d never felt this pleasured before, much less this happy. Castiel caused these emotions in him and soon, oh so soon, he would come to his name and—

Suddenly, the door opened and a familiar blond man stood by the door, his arms crossed. When Castiel saw him, he was off Dean quicker than when he’d been up him. Dean sat up, annoyed because he had to hold back his climax, and zipped up his pants. 

“Gadreel, what are you doing here?” Castiel sounded panicked, a tone Dean never thought he’d hear in him. “You’re not supposed to be here until later.” He wiped Dean’s blood from his lips with the back of his hand. 

“Is this the same werewolf that followed us?”

“His name is Dean.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Dean growled at him unintentionally, but his wolf already hated that Gadreel. 

“It does matter because he’s with me.” He reached for Dean’s hand. “You can’t tell anyone about what you saw.”

Gadreel took a step forward, showing the clear disgust he had of Castiel’s actions and the man he was with, “As terrible as this is…” His eyes found Dean’s and it was as if they were throwing daggers at each other, “I wouldn’t do that to you. You and I have too much history together to throw it down the drain.”

Dean looked at Cas, “What does that mean?” He asked Castiel but he didn’t respond so the lovely Gadreel answered for him.

“He trained me and we used to sleep together. Plus, I’ve been providing his food source.” He smiled deviously. Man, what an ass. “But all of that is in the past. He’s clearly chosen you if he’s using you as his personal blood bank.”

“What you and I had doesn’t matter anymore. Just please help me get through this one. If any of the wolves from his clan or the vampires from ours found out about what we’re doing, about how I fed on him, they’ll have all our heads over a fireplace.”

Gadreel stayed quiet for a moment, “All of this could’ve been avoided if you hadn’t become involved with each other. It’s simple and something I will never understand. I’m not going to oppose him, despite his nature, but this is basic thinking, Castiel.” He sounded angry and the fact that he made Castiel look ashamed, doubtful of their romance, triggered Dean’s wolf. 

“If you help, we could get through this. Europe isn’t a land of werewolves but it is of your kind and if they touch even a hair of mine in a wrong way, my people will become involved and I’m sure you bloodsuckers don’t want that.” Dean stood up to show off that he had as much power as Gadreel and that he wasn’t afraid. “Castiel and I started this knowing the consequences.”

“Do you have any idea what your stupidity could bring to our people.”

“I know, and it’s because of it that I choose Castiel. Through it all, it will always be him. And if he chose me it’s because he feels the same way.” He turned to Castiel, hopeful that he would agree with him. 

Castiel stood next to Dean, holding his hand, “Please help me, Gad.”

“You know I always will, but just you. If your boyfriend wants cover up, he has to find someone to do it for him. There are only so many boundaries that I’m willing to cross, Cas, but helping out a werewolf is not one of them.” 

“Thank you.”

Gadreel rolled his eyes, “Whatever, I’m just doing what any good friend would. Just keep your eyes open. There are many newborns in Paris that are willing to give you away for recognition in the vampire royalty. If you want to keep this fling going, try not to be so obvious about it. You stink of sweaty dog a mile away.”

“Oh, fuck off.” Dean said. Castiel didn’t smell terrible, he smelled of peaches and apple pie, a few of the many things that got Dean and his wolf drooling. “You don’t smell bad, Cas.” He whispered to him. 

“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel smiled and brought Dean down for a small kiss, completely ignoring Gadreel’s presence, until they heard an irritated sigh coming from him. “You may leave, Gadreel.”

“Does Meg know?” He asked before walking out of the room.

“She was the first one.” Castiel said, holding Dean closely, biting his lip to provoke the other man to kiss him again. Dean would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t want to.

“Well, have fun.” They heard him say as he finally left them to be. Neither had felt as reassured as when Gadreel had left the room, leaving them alone to share body heat again. It was good to be like that, holding each other tightly as if their differences didn’t matter or the boundary that still hid between them was there. 

“You’re bleeding.” Castiel said lowly, hiding his face in Dean’s neck.

“I know.” Dean buried his nose in Castiel’s hair, breathing that beautiful scent of his that made him feel things he didn’t think he was capable of anymore. He didn’t know what else to call it, but at this point, he knew he was in love.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK DAMN I'VE BEEN MISSING OUT BUT IT'S GREAT TO BE ABLE TO UPDATE AGAIN. If I hadn't posted was because things hadn't gotten easy for me, but I'm back on track! Thank you to those who've waited for me to update, it's nice to know people enjoy this story and hopefully, I'll get the next chapter posted soon! XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and comment!


End file.
